


Mitsuhashi Boot Camp

by mikayuu4life



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boot Camp, Junjou Egoist - Freeform, Junjou Romantica - Freeform, Junjou Terrorist - Freeform, M/M, Smut, maid dresses and other costumes, may be ooc, whips are involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikayuu4life/pseuds/mikayuu4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinobu came back to Japan from Australia for vacation only to have his sister Risako ship him off to boot camp. The reason? His defiant attitude abroad. Will he be able to survive? Probably not.</p>
<p>*This is my first Junjou Romantica story, so don't hate*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Mitsuhashi!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Mitsuhashi Boot Camp, where Shinobu is going to be given one HELL of a time there! I mean, I love Shinobu and all (for some reason, I think he looks like Link), but I want to make him suffer a little. So, I have decided to take a break from Kuroshitsuji and write this story. To be honest, this is just to test my writing skills in Junjou, so I may or may not continue. So...yeah.
> 
> *bursts into song suddenly* Oh, rejoice, Junjou Romantica fans, for the third season has come out! *raises hands up* BANZAI. *bows down*
> 
> Hiro-Shut up, you annoying woman. -_-'  
> Me-Hiro...! You're so mean! XC
> 
> Anywho...*clears throat* I do not own Junjou Romantica or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

Shinobu was ticked.

He drummed his fingers against the dirty grey fabric of the chair arm impatiently as he glanced outside. He watched as the scenery whizzed past him in a blur of green. As they got further away from the city, he felt his anger grow more and more.

He had come home from Australia to spend summer vacation with his sister. And just what did she do?

Ship him off to boot camp.

The bus he was in stopped abruptly, causing him to lurch forward and slam his head against the seat in front of him. He let out small curses as he nursed his head with his hand.

"Um...May I sit next to you?" a timid voice came from next to him.

Shinobu slowly turned his head and bored grey locked on big, round green. A boy that looked like he was about four years older than him gazed down at him in curiosity, like as if he was observing him. Shinobu let out a 'tch' as he quickly looked away from him.

"Go ahead..." he grumbled. He was already angry enough.

The boy blinked his eyes twice before beaming widely.

"Thanks so much!" the green-eyed boy plopped down next to him as the bus doors closed and the bus continued its drive through the forest.

Shinobu sighed as he reached for his grey and blue backpack and he unzipped it, digging through it and pulling out his blue iPod. He plugged in his earbuds and began to listen to some music. As he was about to zone out, he felt someone lightly poke him in the arm.

"Yes?" Shinobu pulled out his earbuds and looked at the green-eyed boy.

"Um...are you going to Mitsuhashi?" he asked in that timid voice of his.

"Yes, why?" Shinobu answered.

The boy's eyes sparkled like emeralds as he grabbed at Shinobu's hands.

"A friend!" he exclaimed.

Shinobu gawked at the green-eyed boy in shock. Is this what he seriously thought of him? A friend?

"Um...a friend?" Shinobu questioned.

"I thought I was going to be all alone at summer camp..." the green-eyed boy trailed off.

Shinobu eyed him weirdly. Could this boy get any more oblivious?

_"How I wish to be as oblivious as him...Does he even realize that he's going to boot camp!?"_ Shinobu thought to himself.

"Summer...camp?" Shinobu stuttered out.

"Yeah! Isn't Mitsuhashi a summer camp?" the green-eyed boy asked.

Shinobu bit his lip in hesitation as he continued to stare the boy down. He felt like wanting to crush those boy's dreams and tell him that they were going to boot camp. But, his eyes were so big and round that it almost looked like he was giving him puppy eyes. And he loved puppies.

So, he decided to go along with the boy's little charade.

"Yes, Mitsuhashi is." he said.

"Sweet! By the way, I'm Takahasi Misaki. I hope we can become great friends!" Misaki chirped.

Shinobu looked at Misaki and then down at his hands, which Misaki still held. He then cracked a small smile.

"Sure." he replied.

Misaki's green eyes sparkled with glee.

"Yay!" he chirped.

The small smile was still on Shinobu's face as he turned his head to look back outside. At least he had someone to talk to while he was stuck there.

* * *

 

Shinobu didn't know how it happened, but he had fallen asleep, letting the slight bumps in the road lull him to sleep. Misaki was also asleep, his head resting on his shoulder. Shinobu was kind of surprised by how this boy was older than him. He acted almost like a middle schooler!

The bus came to a stop, waking him up. He opened his eyes and stared outside.

"Where are we...?" he grumbled.

_"Welcome to Mitsuhashi Boot Camp! This camp is centered in the woods, where there will be peace and quiet as you train to become a proper person in our world."_ Shinobu snorted at that.  _"We hope you enjoy your time at Mitsuhashi."_ the intercom voice chirped.

Shinobu let out a scoff.

"Yeah fucking right." he gritted out as Misaki began to stir.

"Mmmmm...have we arrived?" Misaki mumbled groggily as he slowly rose up from his lying position on Shinobu.

"Yeah." Shinobu replied.

_"We will bring you off the bus row by row. Please stay seated until a staff member arrives at your row."_ the intercom voice spoke.

Shinobu glanced up and noticed that there was a number above the window.

"7B..." Shinobu trailed off.

"So, we're getting off seventh...?" Misaki wondered out loud.

"I guess so." Shinobu replied.

Shinobu looked down and realized that he still had his iPod on. He turned it off and he wrapped his earbuds around it, putting it back in his bag. He zipped it up as a staff member dressed in all navy blue with a cap that had the camp emblem on it came up to them.

"You are now able to leave." the staff member said curtly.

"Thank you!" Misaki chirped.

"Thanks..." Shinobu mumbled out a thank you as he followed Misaki off of the bus.

The two walked past the wrought iron gate entrance and they noticed a few other people standing before a huge wood building.

"Hm? I wonder why they're standing over there..." Shinobu wondered out loud.

"Who knows...?" Misaki looked  at the building and his eyes traveled up, seeing a sign above the front porch.

**Mitsuhashi Boot Camp**

"Boot...camp?" Misaki paled.

Shinobu looked at Misaki, mentally panicking on the inside.

_"Shit...What am I supposed to do?!"_ he asked himself.

The door of the building opened and a guy stepped out in a navy blue army jacket, navy blue pants, black combat boots, and a dark red beret on top of his grey hair. His piercing amethyst eyes scanned the crowd, making a chill go down Shinobu's spine. He then pulled out a handgun and quickly cocked it, bringing it up to the sky and pulling the trigger.

Misaki whimpered, quickly hiding behind Shinobu as the guy began to speak.

"Welcome to boot camp, ladies."


	2. Miyagi Yoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro-Um...How am I supposed to start this off again?
> 
> Me-Just say, Hey! Welcome back to Mitsuhashi Boot Camp!
> 
> Hiro-Eugh! I can't be THAT peppy! That is just utterly ridicu- - -
> 
> Nowaki-Hey, you guys! Welcome back to Mitsuhashi Boot Camp, where Shinobu will be given hell in order to become a proper man!
> 
> Hiro-*speechless*
> 
> Shinobu-*scoffs* Well, thanks.
> 
> Me-Well, as we all know, I don't own Junjou Romantica or anything else that may be mentioned. All I own is this fanfic and only this fanfic.
> 
> Misaki-And please read onward! And don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment after you read! The author would really appreciate it and I would, too! :)

"Come on, ladies! Move it the fuck faster!"

Shinobu threw his hands onto his thighs, small beads of sweat rolling down his face as Misaki struggled to catch up to him.

"Wait...up..." he panted out as he finally managed to catch up to Shinobu.

"You're quite slow for a boy that's quite skinny." Shinobu commented.

This made Misaki pout.

"Well, sorry..." he murmured as they heard the sound of boots crunching against the gravel of the track they were running on.

"Get a move on, you lazy arses!" the loud, booming voice of the grey-haired man rang through Shinobu's ears as he pushed Shinobu by the back roughly. Since Shinobu was practically fearing for his life at the moment, so he quickly ran off, forgetting about poor Misaki.

"And as for you..." he eyed Misaki up and down, observing the slim figure, the chocolate brown that seemed to stick up on all ends, and the glassy emerald orbs that reflected fear in them. The boy's lip trembled ever so slightly, which made him smirk in his mind.

"You should go on, too." he said before smacking the boy's ass lightly.

"Eeeeeek!" Misaki ran off in a hurry. "I'm being sexually harrassed!" he screamed out.

Shinobu couldn't help but chuckle quietly as he continued to run. He looked over to his left and that was when he saw two other guys who weren't dressed up like the grey-haired man. The first one had slate colored hair with blue eyes and he wore a doctor-looking outfit. The other guy had black hair and onyx-colored eyes and he wore a military outfit. Shinobu eyed the military guy up and down and then noticed that he looked kind of attractive. A small blush made its way to Shinobu's cheeks as Misaki managed to catch up to him.

"One more lap!" he declared.

"Thank god..." Shinobu panted out as he continued to run with the brunette by his side.

 He stared at the ground as he tried to keep a steady pace so that Misaki could keep up with him.

"Oi, Misaki." Shinobu glanced over at the brunette, "Who are those two over there?" he asked.

Misaki shrugged.

"I have no clue. They just came here when we were running the second lap." Misaki said.

"This is almost the eighth lap, so they've been here for a while." Shinobu puffed out a tired sigh, "I guess I didn't care to notice them." Shinobu said.

They finally reached the end of the lap just as they heard the shrill sound of a whistle ringing through the air.

"Line up!" the familiar gruff voice of the amethyst-eyed man shouted.

"Come on." Shinobu said as they jogged over to where everyone else was creating a line. They quickly stood in line with Misaki on the left of Shinobu as the amethyst-eyed man began to speak.

"Now that is only an example of what you will be going through at this boot camp. We are here to push you to your limits until you faint from exhaustion! We are here to teach you the proper etiquette of a proper man! And most of all, we are here to kick the trouble out of you." he looked at everyone, "The name is Usami Akihiko, the dean for the Teddy Bear Sector." he introduced.

A small snicker made its way past Shinobu's lips. Teddy Bear Sector? Was he seriously for real?

 _"Who the hell names a sector Teddy Bear?!"_ he asked himself.

"Do you find something funny?" Usami shot a glare at Shinobu, which made him slightly jolt.

"No, Sir." he said promptly.

"Well, the other two deans and I will be separating you all in groups of three. Each group will be under observation by each dean. Now, I shall let all of the deans introduce themselves." Usami said before stepping off to the side.

The slate-colored haired guy in the doctor coat walked up and smiled.

"Hello. I am Nowaki Kusama and I am in charge of the Yellow Chick Sector." he introduced.

The guy in the military outfit that Shinobu had been eyeing earlier stepped up and stood next to Nowaki. Now that Shinobu got a closer look at him, he realized that he looked older than he thought he did.

 _"Ugh, and to think I almost thought of him as attractive...Disgusting! He's like an old man!"_ Shinobu thought to himself.

"I am Miyagi Yoh and I am in charge of the Panda Bear Sector." he introduced.

Shinobu was about ready to laugh at this point.

 _"What the hell is up with all these lame sector names?! Gosh, am I at a boot camp or a daycare?"_ Shinobu asked himself.

Misaki glanced out of his emerald orbs and he noticed the obvious laughter in Shinobu's grey eyes and how his lips were about to turn up into a smile.

"Shinobu, don't laugh. That scary Usagi's going to say something..." Misaki trailed off as he watched Usami step over next to Nowaki.

"Usagi?" Shinobu questioned, wondering if he heard Misaki right as Usagi began to speak.

"Now, we shall separate you all into threes!" Usagi's voice boomed yet again in Shinobu's ears as Usagi scanned everybody. His eyes then landed on him and Misaki and a smirk made its way to his lips.

"Hm...I will separate you two." he said before bringing his hand up and slashing down the middle between Shinobu and Misaki, shoving Misaki off to the side roughly.

"Eeeep!" Misaki let out a small squeak.

Shinobu watched as two boys helped Misaki stand up as Nowaki began to speak.

"I'll go from here to here." he said, separating his group away from the rest, as well.

"So, that means I'll take the middle group." the deep voice that came next made Shinobu nearly jolt. He darted his eyes over to Miyagi, who had gone up to the first person in the group and began interrogating them.

Shinobu tried to swallow the growing lump in his throat as he heard Miyagi get closer and closer to him.

 _"Come on, Shinobu! Think, goddammit! I can't come off as polite to him! He'll think that I shouldn't be here in the first place! Bring up your bad side, bring up your bad side, bring up your- - -"_ his thoughts were cut off by the gruff voice that spoke next.

"Name?" Shinobu looked up and watched how onyx eyes peered into his grey ones. It instantly made him feel like he was completely powerless. However, he quickly remembered that he needed to act as rude as possible. He put on the best feisty glare that he could muster up, spitting at the ground as he began to speak.

"Fuck you." he spat out.

"Name?" Miyagi asked again.

"Fuck you." he replied again.

"Name?" Shinobu could tell how Miyagi was slowly beginning to lose his temper. He couldn't help but mentally snicker in his thoughts.

 _"Hah! This is actually quite fun...Maybe I should continue."_ he thought to himself.

He gave Miyagi a disgruntled look and he narrowed his eyes at him in slight disgust.

"FUCK. YOU." he gritted out in between his teeth.

He watched as Miyagi gritted his teeth as he grabbed him by the jacket collar and yanked him towards his eye level.

"Give me a damn name, boy." he growled.

"I said that it was fuck you!" Shinobu shouted in his face.

He rolled his eyes over to the side and watched how Misaki was staring at him with wide eyes and a boy with tan-colored hair and brown eyes behind slightly muddy glasses was shaking his head like as if he were saying that he shouldn't piss Miyagi off. Shinobu just stuck his nose up in arrogance as Miyagi began to speak.

"Well, Mister TAKATSUKI," Miyagi let him go, making him fall to the muddy ground, "For your rude behavior, give me one hundred push-ups." he said.

Shinobu's eyes almost widened.

 _"How does he know my name?! That's super freaky."_ he then remembered seeing the clipboards that him and Nowaki were both holding. _"That clipboard must have our names on them..."_ he thought to himself.

The guy with tan hair and brown eyes only face palmed at his actions.

That made Shinobu spit into the ground and stick up his nose arrogantly again and he barked out, "How about you fucking suck me?"

He watched Miyagi let out a small 'tch.'

"I would like to see you later this evening. Maybe a small...punishment'll set you right." Miyagi said before walking off.

"You are dismissed! Head to the cafeteria for lunch." Usami barked before heading off with the other two deans following him.

Almost instantly, Misaki rushed over to him.

"Shinobu!" he exclaimed.

The tan-haired guy sighed.

"Geez, you should've noticed what I was trying to say to you just by eye contact..." he grumbled.

Shinobu snorted.

"I don't need help from nobody." he stated promptly as he let Misaki help him up.

"That's what we all think here." the tan-haired guy extended his hand in Shinobu's direction. "The name's Sumi Keiichi. You can just call me Sumi." he introduced.

"Nice to meet you..." Shinobu trailed off as he shook Sumi's hand.

"Well, shall we go?" Sumi asked with a wide smile.

"Sure!" Misaki chirped.

"Sure..." Shinobu trailed off as he followed the two in the direction which he assumed was the way to the lunch room.


	3. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me-Hello, you guys, and welcome back to Mitsuhashi Boot Camp, where we give Shinobu complete mayhem!  
> Nowaki-As he tries to become a better man, of course~!  
> Me-Yes, exactly.  
> Misaki-*reads recent story chapter in phone and gasps* EH?!?!?!  
> Me and Nowaki-Misaki...?  
> Misaki-Four comments?!  
> Me and Nowaki-*faints*  
> Shinobu-It's not THAT serious...  
> Misaki-*ignores Shinobu* Usagi-saaaaan...  
> Me-EHHHH?! He's asking Usagi for help?!  
> Usagi-Yes, Misaki?  
> Misaki-Tell them something! Apparently, they hate me! *starts crying*  
> Ritsu-Oh, that is most definetely manly. :/  
> Me-Ritsu...?!  
> Takano-Ah, Onodera. There you are.  
> Me-And Takano?!  
> Usagi-Well, Miss Author-san does not own Junjou Romantica or anything else that may be mentioned. And also, I would love it if you commented. Yes, this was mentioned last chapter, but I believe it might make Misaki happy if I said something.  
> Me-Oh god, Usagi...*faints*  
> Ritsu-And please read onward!  
> Shinobu-You're not even from Junjou Romantica! XC

Shinobu watched as Misaki eagerly ate what seemed like mashed potatoes on his plate. He stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"You sure that that's even edible?" he asked.

"Shinobu...!" Misaki whined as he continued to eat.

Sumi watched Shinobu, his elbow propped up on the table and his face in his hand.

"You're pretty defiant, aren't you?" he said out loud.

"Huh?" Shinobu asked, confused by Sumi's question.

"You're the first person Miyagi's had to punish. Normally, Usami's the one to punish people at this boot camp." Sumi said.

"And how the hell do you know this? You just got here." Shinobu spat, not liking Sumi's attitude.

"I know people." Sumi replied simply.

Shinobu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He really hated Sumi.

 _"God, this guy seriously ticks me_ _off..."_ he thought to himself.

He then watched as two trays were placed on the table they were at. Shinobu looked up and saw as a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes and another boy with black hair and dark-colored eyes sat down.

"You're the one who stood up to Miyagi, aren't you?" the guy with the dark-colored eyes asked.

Shinobu nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah...why?" he asked.

"You're so cool!" he exclaimed as he rose his hand up.

Shinobu eyed him weirdly and then at the hand that he rose up. He arched an eyebrow as he brought his finger and he poked the center of it. The guy only laughed.

"Alright, then! High one!" he declared as he brought his finger to Shinobu's.

"Who in the world are you guys, anyway?" Shinobu asked. He most definitely did not remember talking to them.

"I'm Todou!" the guy with dark-colored eyes declared.

"And I'm Hiroki." the guy with light brown hair and brown eyes said.

"Ah. Which sector are you guys from?" Shinobu asked.

"I'm from the Teddy Bear Sector." Toudou said.

"I'm from the Yellow Chick Sector." Hiroki said.

"And I'm from the Panda Bear Sector." Shinobu said.

"How'd you get in, anyway?" Toudou asked.

"My sister. She practically shipped me here!" Shinobu snapped.

"Bad behavior, I'm assuming?" Toudou guessed.

"I guess we can say that. Besides, the teens in Australia are more rowdy than in Japan." Shinobu explained.

"Well, that explains it." Hiroki poked at the mashed potatoes with his fork. "Foreigners have little to no manners." he stated.

"Did I forget to mention that I lived all my life here?" Shinobu said, ticked by how Hiroki was being with him.

"So, what do you think Miyagi's going to do for your punishment?" Toudou asked.

"I got no clue. How am I supposed to know?" Shinobu pointed out.

"Well, Miyagi never punishes anybody, so that's a good point." Sumi pushed his tray away, obviously afraid to eat the food on it (that is, if Shinobu could even call that food). "Nowaki never punishes anyone, either. He's the nice one. The only one that punishes anybody is Usami." Sumi explained.

"How so?" Misaki chirped.

Shinobu watched the expression on Sumi's face change and he already knew that Sumi was going to tell them something that he desperately wanted Misaki to not listen to.

"Listen." he gesticulated his hand, motioning for them to lean in closer. Shinobu gulped as he leaned in towards Sumi along with Toudou, Hiroki, and Misaki. "I've heard rumors that the punishment for the Teddy Bear Sector is that they have to suck Usami's dick." he whispered.

Misaki was the first to lurch back in disgust while Toudou looked ready to throw up and Hiroki silently thanking the gods that he wasn't in the Teddy Bear Sector even with that stoic expression on his face. Shinobu looked like he had seen some weird porn video that he shouldn't have seen as Sumi began to speak.

" **AT LEAST** that's what I've heard. I could be wrong." he said, emphasizing the first two words in his sentence.

"At least?!" Shinobu nearly shouted.

"I wanna know if I could switch." Toudou said.

"Hmph. Well, it is what it is." Hiroki stated simply.

"You have it good! You're with Nowaki! Isn't he supposed to be the only good dean?!" Shinobu pointed out.

Hiroki shrugged.

"I guess." he stated simply.

Shinobu was tempted to facepalm.

 _"Either he's pretending to be stupid or he actually is..."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 

Shinobu laid down on the top bunk in the bedroom that he shared with three other people. He kind of wished he was with Misaki and the others. But, they just HAD to cut them up into three groups.

 _"I feel sorry for Misaki, Toudou, and Sumi. They're stuck with Usami..."_ he thought to himself, remembering what Sumi had told them during lunch period.

He turned over on his side, watching out the window as the door opened and someone walked into the room.

"Mister Takatsuki Shinobu, you are being called into Miyagi's room for your punishment." he heard a voice say.

Shinobu was tempted to groan as he sat up in bed, climbed down the bunk bed ladder, and he followed the person out of the room. They headed down the hall and out into the cool air of the night. Shinobu exhaled, watching as white puffs escaped his lips. They walked across the yard and over to a building that had three doors. The person knocked on the door to the left, which he was suspecting led to Miyagi's office.

"Come in."

The person opened the door and he grabbed Shinobu by the arm, tossing him into the room.

"Here he is." he said before exiting the room.

Shinobu looked around at the office space, which looked quite bland. The room was painted a sickly light blue with a window at one side of the room and three bookshelves filled with books on the wall adjacent to the window. There was a desk a few inches away from him and a black leather chair was turned away from him.

The chair turned and he saw Miyagi sitting in it, sipping on a cup of what smelled like coffee and a book on old Japanese Literature in his right hand. He looked up from the book and he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Ah, Mister Takatsuki." he put the coffee cup and book down on the desk and he propped his elbows up on it, putting his face in his hands. "Please sit." he said curtly, pointing at the chair across from him.

Shinobu let out a small 'hmph' as he sat down in the seat that Miyagi pointed at.

"You know, you are the only boy that I have had to call into this office for punishment." he stated.

"Okay. And? Is there some kind of significance to that?" Shinobu questioned in a snobby voice.

"It means that I have absolutely ZERO knowledge on how to punish someone. Nowaki doesn't know how to, either. The only person I could turn to was Usami. His punishments were quite- - -" a loud noise was heard from the other office next door.

Shinobu's face almost turned a bright red. He knew exactly what kind of noises those were.

"Well, they're unusual, to say the least." Miyagi cleared his throat. "Now, I shall get straight to your punishment." he said as he reached down under the desk.

Shinobu couldn't help but gulp. He was fearing what Miyagi had in store for him. Was he going to make him do what's going on in the other room? Is he going to get smacked by a whip?

However, he wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next.

"Put this on." Shinobu stared at the pink and white frilly concoction that was otherwise known as a maid dress. It also came with a small duster and a pair of pink heels.

The stunned look on his face turned into one of embarrassment as his face flushed a bright hue of red from ear to ear.

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" he shouted.

Miyagi let out a small 'tsk'.

"You shouldn't be cursing in my office." he tossed the outfit in Shinobu's direction as he reached under the desk and pulled out what might've been a horse whip (Shinobu found that quite weird). "One hit for you." he said.

Shinobu played with his bottom lip in between his teeth as he stared down at the glaringly gaudy outfit.

"Where am I supposed to put this on?" he asked, deciding to just give into Miyagi's demands.

"Over in the corner there, where else?" Miyagi answered like as if it weren't rocket science.

"HUNH?!" he nearly exclaimed.

"I'm not going to look. But then again, we're both men, so what does it matter?" Miyagi said.

Shinobu was ready to fire back with another comment, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. That horse whip was really starting to freak the living crap out of him.

He huffed out a sigh of annoyance as he marched over to the corner over by the window and he began to strip, pulling off his shirt and reaching to take off his pants. As his pants hit the ground, he dropped the heels on the floor and he looked at the maid outfit in his hand.

 _"This is complete bull...I don't want to wear this stupid dress! But, that whip he has scares me."_ he pulled the dress over his head and he pulled the skirt down.  _"Wait a second, he's trying to freaking blackmail me!"_ his mind shouted.

He put the headband on and adjusted it on top of his dirty blonde hair. He held the duster in his hand as he slipped on the heels.

"Oh, Master~!" he whirled around and began to speak in the most sarcastic voice he could muster up. "I've finished changing!" he chirped.

"You know, you don't have to add the chirpy voi- - -" Miyagi turned around in his chair and he watched Shinobu in the maid outfit.

A small blush collected on Shinobu's cheeks as he looked away.

"Wh-What?" he murmured.

"It's nothing." Miyagi coughed into his fist. "Now, come over here." he said, patting on his lap.

"Wait, you want me to sit on your lap?" Shinobu questioned in surprise.

"Do you want me to make that two hits?" Miyagi asked.

Shinobu bit his lip as he shook his head slowly.

"No..." he muttered as he made his way over to Miyagi, turned around, and sat down with his back to Miyagi.

"Turn around." Miyagi ordered.

"And why should I?" Shinobu questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe I should make it three." Miyagi whispered lowly into his ear.

Shinobu let out a small huff of annoyance as he shuffled around on Miyagi's lap and he turned to face the older man. Once their eyes locked, Shinobu swore that his heart nearly stopped. Those onyx-colored eyes had him paralyzed and Shinobu felt like he couldn't move.

"I know nothing about punishments because I've never believed in that ever since I became the dean of the Panda Bear Sector. But, ever since you stepped foot into this camp, you've been nothing but trouble. Because of you, I have to push my morals aside." Miyagi grabbed for the horse whip resting on the desk. "And I'll break them starting now." he whispered before bringing the whip down on Shinobu's hip.

Shinobu jumped, the hit yanking him back into reality. He bit his lip to prevent a small cry from being released. It hurt, but for some reason, it actually felt good.

"Is that enough...Master?" he whispered in a voice that even he couldn't recognize.

He watched the older man's eyes widen. He was about to ask why he looked at him like that when Miyagi cleared his throat.

"You may leave. Change out of that and head back to your room." he said suddenly.

"Huh?" Shinobu slowly got off of Miyagi's lap. "What's wrong?" he questioned.

"It's nothing. Just...go." Miyagi said.

Shinobu bit his lip as he went back over to the corner where his clothes were. He stripped out of the maid outfit and he put back on his pajamas.

"Here. But, listen here." Shinobu folded the maid outfit and he rested it down on the desk. "Just because you successfully blackmailed me into wearing this ridiculous outfit and hit me once with that whip doesn't mean that that'll be enough to put me in my place. You're going to have to try harder, Mister Miyagi Yoh." he said before turning around and storming out of the room.

Once he closed the door behind him, a furious beet red blush spreading from ear to ear.

 _"What the hell, Shinobu?! What were you doing?!"_ he mentally beat himself as his hand flew over his mouth.

"Goddammit, Shinobu..."


	4. Maybe He Is Cute...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me-Hi, you guys! Welcome back to Mitsuhashi Boot Camp, where Shinobu's life is being tipped upside down!  
> Hiro-For real?  
> Me-Not for real, silly.  
> Nowaki-Hannah-san, Hannah-san! Let's do an omake!  
> Me-*facepalms while sighing* Haven't we discussed this before? I said no.  
> Nowaki-Come on, come on!  
> Me-NO. D :  
> Ritsu-If she says no, then it's a no. :/  
> Me-Ritsu...*tears flow down cheeks*  
> Hiro-Okay, why the hell does Ritsu ALWAYS have to suck up to you?!  
> Takano-*fumes angrily*  
> Ritsu-*notices Takano* Holy fuck.  
> Misaki-Hannah-san does not own Junjou Romantica! All she owns is this fanfic. :3  
> Usagi-Please read onward while I try to prevent Takano from killing your oh-so beloved author. :/

Miyagi breathed out a deep sigh as he plopped down on the chair in his office.

"Haaaah!" he reached for his cup of warm coffee and he sipped on it. "Today was such a stressful day..." he mumbled.

He rested his cup down on the desk as a certain dirty blond haired grey eyed boy came to mind. He had been working at the boot camp for seven years and never in his life had he encountered such an ignorant child like him. Miyagi gritted his teeth as he rang his fingers through his hair.

 _"Goddammit, that boy is truly a troublemaker..."_ he reached for the book that he had on old Japanese Literature that was resting next to the desk lamp and he cracked it open, flipping to the page that he left off on.  _"But...I can't help but think about him..."_ he thought to himself.

He reached for his cup, whirling around in his chair to face the bookshelf as he heard a knock come from the door.

Miyagi mentally groaned, remembering something.

 _"I totally forgot that I have to deal out a punishment today."_ he thought to himself.

He rubbed his temple in slight agitation as he called out to the person that was behind the door.

"Come in." he said.

He sipped on his coffee as he heard the door open. He heard someone being flung into the room and the voice of a boot camp staff member spoke.

"Here he is." the staff member spoke before exiting the room.

Miyagi kept his eyes on the book as he turned his chair around to face Shinobu, the first boy that had ever aggravated him in his life. He sipped on his coffee, looking up from the book and narrowing his eyes at him.

"Ah, Mister Takatsuki." he rested his coffee cup and book down on the desk and he propped his elbows up on it, putting his face in his hands. "Please sit." he curtly stated as he pointed at the chair across from him.

He could hear Shinobu let out a small 'hmph' as he sat down in the seat that Miyagi pointed at. Miyagi wanted to snap at him and tell him to speak properly, but he kept silent.

"You know, you are the only boy that I have had to call into this office for punishment." he said.

"Okay. And? Is there some kind of significance to that?" Shinobu questioned in a snobby voice.

Miyagi's vein popped. This boy was really starting to tick him off. He was about ready to go over to him and slap him. However, he refrained himself from charging at him as he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"It means that I have absolutely ZERO knowledge on how to punish someone. Nowaki doesn't know how to, either. The only person I could turn to was Usami. His punishments were quite- - -" a loud voice was heard from the other office next door.

Miyagi rubbed his temple, trying his hardest to drown out the sounds of ecstasy. He glanced over at Shinobu and noticed how his cheeks looked slightly pink. He mentally chuckled as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, they're unusual, to say the least." Miyagi cleared his throat. "Now, I shall get straight to your punishment." he said as he reached down under the desk.

He felt the fabric brush against his fingers and he nearly let a smirk show on his face. He got it exclusively from Usami just for tonight. Apparently, he knew a friend who kept costumes for his girlfriend because she liked that kind of treatment.

He grabbed for the outfit, which was a maid dress, and he presented it to Shinobu.

"Put this on." he said.

He watched as Shinobu gaped at the outfit. His face then flushed a bright hue of red as he opened his mouth to speak.

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" he shouted in horror.

Miyagi let out a small 'tsk'.

"You shouldn't be cursing in my office." he tossed the outfit over in Shinobu's direction as he reached under the desk and he pulled out a horse whip. "One hit for you." he said.

He took notice of how Shinobu played with his bottom lip. It almost made him look cute and innocent. His eyes grew wide as he realized what he just thought.

 _"What are you thinking?! Snap out of it! He is nowhere near cute and innocent! He's foul-mouthed, bratty, and a complete- - -"_ Shinobu's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Where am I supposed to put this on?" he asked.

"Over in the corner there, where else?" Miyagi answered, waiting eagerly for Shinobu's response.

"HUNH?!" he nearly exclaimed.

"I'm not going to look. But then again, we're both men, so what does it matter?" Miyagi said.

It was silent between them for a few moments. Miyagi could tell that Shinobu wanted to bark at him and tell him that this punishment was bull. However, he didn't say anything.

He huffed out a sigh of annoyance as he marched over to the corner over by the window and he began to strip, pulling off his shirt and reaching to take off his pants. Miyagi whirled around in his chair quickly, surprised that he actually had the nerve to watch him strip.

 _"Oi, just what the hell, you idiot?! Don't gape at him! You are going to pass yourself off as a damn pedophile!"_ he told himself.

He tried to fight off the small oncoming blush that was rising up to his cheeks as he heard Shinobu speak in the most sarcastic voice that he ever heard.

"Oh, Master~! I've finished changing!" 

"You know, you don't have to add the chirpy voi- - -" Miyagi turned around in his chair and he watched Shinobu in the maid outfit. His jaw nearly dropped in shock. He actually looked good in that outfit and it scared him greatly.

A small blush collected on Shinobu's cheeks as he looked away.

"Wh-What?" he murmured.

"It's nothing." Miyagi coughed into his fist. "Now, come over here." he said, patting on his lap.

"Wait, you want me to sit on your lap?" Shinobu questioned in surprise.

"Do you want me to make that two hits?" Miyagi asked.

He watched Shinobu catch his bottom lip in between his teeth again as he shook his head slowly.

"No..." he muttered as he made his way over to Miyagi, turned around, and sat down with his back to Miyagi.

"Turn around." Miyagi ordered.

"And why should I?" Shinobu questioned.

"Maybe I should make it three." Miyagi whispered lowly into his ear to try and intimidate him.

Shinobu let out a small huff of annoyance as he shuffled around on Miyagi's lap and he turned to face the him. Miyagi looked into Shinobu's grey eyes and he felt his heart race. He quickly pushed those thoughts away as he began to speak.

"I know nothing about punishments because I've never believed in that ever since I became the dean of the Panda Bear Sector. But, ever since you stepped foot into this camp, you've been nothing but trouble. Because of you, I have to push my morals aside." Miyagi grabbed for the horse whip resting on the desk. "And I'll break them starting now." he whispered before bringing the whip down on Shinobu's hip.

He watched Shinobu jump at the hit. He brought his bottom lip in between his teeth yet again and it was starting to trouble him. It made him want to lean in and kiss those lips that were starting to tempt him.

"Is that enough...Master?" he whispered softly.

Miyagi's eyes widened. The way that Shinobu said that in such a lustful voice made small shivers jolt through his body. It almost reminded him of...him. He gritted his teeth as he began to speak.

"You may leave. Change out of that and head back to your room." he said suddenly.

"Huh?" He watched Shinobu slide off his lap. "What's wrong?" he questioned.

"It's nothing. Just...go." Miyagi said.

Shinobu bit his bottom lip again as he went to put back on his pajamas.

"Here. But, listen here." Shinobu folded the maid outfit and he rested it down on the desk. "Just because you successfully blackmailed me into wearing this ridiculous outfit and hit me once with that whip doesn't mean that that'll be enough to put me in my place. You're going to have to try harder, Mister Miyagi Yoh." he said before turning around and storming out of the room.

Once he closed the door behind him, Miyagi let out a small curse.

"Shoot...why did I blank like that?!" he rolled his head up to the ceiling and sighed. "This is the first time someone has had such an effect on me..." he murmured quietly as he slung his hand over his arms to desperately block out the thoughts of Shinobu that were swimming around in his head.

* * *

Shinobu picked at the yellow mush that was supposed to be scrambled eggs on the navy blue tray. Misaki frowned as he watched Shinobu.

"Is something wrong?" he whispered as he nudged Toudou lightly.

"I got no idea. He's been like this ever since last night, I heard." Toudou said.

Hiroki shrugged.

"He'll get over it. Leave him be." he stated.

Misaki bit his lip as he began to speak.

"Shinobu, is everything alright?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Shinobu glanced up at Misaki.

"What do you mean? I'm quite alright." he responded.

Shinobu went back to eating and Misaki and Toudou shot each other worried glances. Even Hiroki seemed a little concerned as he put a piece of broccoli into his mouth. Sumi approached the table and sat down. Almost instantly, he noticed how tense the atmosphere felt.

"Well, aren't things tense here." he drawled sarcastically.

"Shut up, you ass." Hiroki snapped.

"Is...Is it about the punishment?" Misaki blurted out.

That was when they heard the sound of a fork being dropped onto the floor. Everyone watched as Shinobu fumbled to pick the fork up.

"Misaki, I think you hit a nerve." Sumi whispered.

"I...I did?!" Misaki squeaked out in fear.

As Shinobu picked the fork back up, they heard a loud shout.

"Oi, ladies! Breakfast is over! Now, get out on the field and run 30 laps!" Usagi's loud voice boomed through the cafeteria.

Everyone scrambled up from their tables and they began rushing towards the doors that led to the field.

"Eeeeek!" Misaki quickly yanked Shinobu out of his chair. "We have to go before Usagi chomps my head off!" he cried out as he began to pull Shinobu through the crowd, quickly abandoning the other three.

"W-Wait, Misaki!" he called out as he was pulled through the crowd.

His hand slipped out of Misaki's hand due to the huge crowd and he slammed into someone. He groaned in annoyance as he rubbed his head.

"Ugh, just what the- - -" he looked up and his eyes widened in shock. "You..." he breathed out.

* * *

Miyagi yawned as he followed Nowaki towards the lunch room.

"Gosh, I'm tired..." he grumbled out.

"Well, you shouldn't be up so late at night. It'll hurt you in the end." Nowaki noted.

"No, it's not that. I went to sleep at the typical 11:00, like I usually do." Miyagi stated.

Nowaki cocked his head to the side cutely.

"Then, what was it if you went to sleep when you usually do?" Nowaki asked.

Miyagi shrugged.

"I got no idea." he said.

Nowaki began to ponder on it for a little bit before a light bulb lit up in his head.

"Ah! Could it have been that punishment you dealt out to that boy last night?!" he declared.

This made Miyagi nearly choke on his spit. Nowaki may act like a little child, but he was quite intelligent and was able to know what someone else was thinking or what was troubling someone.

 _"Damn, I wish that he was wrong, but he is so right..."_ he thought to himself.

Ever since last night, all he could think of was Shinobu. He didn't know what it was. Either it was because it was the first punishment that he had given out or the way Shinobu acted last night. Even now, he could still remember the way Shinobu looked at him and how he spoke.

 _"Is that enough...Master?"_ Shinobu's lustful words filled Miyagi's head, which caused his heart to squeeze uncomfortably.

 _"Goddammit, just why the hell did he have to act like that?! I can't stop thinking about him because of it..."_ Miyagi thought to himself.

"So? Am I right?" Nowaki's voice pulled Miyagi out of his reverie.

Miyagi snorted.

"Think what you will." he replied, which made Nowaki chuckle as they arrived at the lunch room, where Usagi was watching over them like the strict dean he is. Miyagi watched how Usagi began to yell at a couple of kids pressuring a boy into chugging down some chocolate milk as his eyes locked on Shinobu. He was picking at the scrambled eggs on his tray while his three friends were eyeing him with concern.

 _"What's up with him? Is he shaken up by the punishment from last night?"_ Miyagi shook his head.  _"No, stop it. Stop thinking about him. He's nothing special."_ he kept telling himself as he watched Shinobu drop his fork on the floor.

This made Miyagi snicker a little.

 _"Gosh, ain't he clumsy."_ he thought to himself.

Nowaki nudged Miyagi lightly, bringing Miyagi back into reality.

"Shall we go? It's about time to start the morning laps." he said.

Miyagi nodded.

"Alright." he replied, following Nowaki over in the direction of the field as Usagi cleared his throat and he began to holler at them.

"Oi, ladies! Breakfast is over! Now, get out on the field and run 30 laps!" Usagi's loud voice boomed through the cafeteria as he shouted at them.

Everyone scrambled up from their tables and they began rushing towards the doors that led to the field.

 

Miyagi breathed out a sigh as he watched them. 

"Gosh, they're so fast...I wish they could just put that energy into running their laps..." he grumbled.

Nowaki laughed at this.

"I know, right?" he replied.

That was when Miyagi felt someone slam right into him. The person groaned in annoyance as they rubbed their head.

"Ugh, just what the- - -" the person looked up and their eyes widened in shock. "You..." they breathed out.

Miyagi looked genuinely surprised once he looked into Shinobu's grey eyes. He was totally not expecting to run into this boy so quickly after the punishment he gave out to him (yes, he considered ten hours to be a short time). (*The punishment was given out at 10pm and they were eating breakfast at 8am*)

That was when what Shinobu said ran through his head once again.

 _"Is that enough...Master?"_ those words were enough to shoot chills down Miyagi's spine.

He was thinking that Shinobu was thinking of the same thing, for his cheeks had gone bright pink. Miyagi's cheeks also felt warm as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Uh...good morning, Takatsuki." he said.

Miyagi felt like face palming.

 _"Goddammit, you idiot. How lame can you get?! Wait, since when did you care about how you react around him?"_ he asked himself.

"Good...Good morning, Mister Miyagi." Shinobu replied with the cutest look that Miyagi had ever seen on his face. Miyagi swore that his heart had skyrocketed up to the heavens above.

 _"Okay, now **THAT** is a cute facial expression!" _he thought to himself.

That was when Usagi came up behind Shinobu.

"Takatsuki! Get on the field right this instant!" he roared as he shoved Shinobu roughly on the back with his hand.

"Okay, okay!" Shinobu grumbled as he followed Usagi out onto the field.

Miyagi looked over at the blond boy as he chuckled quietly.

 _"Maybe he **is** cute..." _ he thought to himself.


	5. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me-Hey, you guys! I'me back with another chapter of Mitsuhashi Boot Camp! Gosh, I feel like I'm losing my Junjou Romantica touch...  
> Nowaki-EH?!  
> Misaki-I'm sure you're doing just fine! It's alright.  
> Me-*sighs*  
> Usagi-AND the author is sighing.  
> Misaki-Is that a good thing...?  
> Hiro-Who knows...?  
> Me-Well, anyhow, I do not own Junjou Romantica! All I own is this fanfic.  
> Misaki-So, without further ado, read on! :D

Usagi blew loudly into his whistle as he watched them run around on the track.

"KEEP MOVING IT, LADIES!" he hollered loudly.

Shinobu panted harshly as he continued running his twentieth lap with Misaki trailing from behind. Hiro, Sumi, and Toudou had already gone on their twenty-second lap.

"Wait...up...Shinobu...!" Misaki squeaked out.

"I would love to...but your dean's...looking over here...with a vicious look in his eyes..." Shinobu replied.

"He is?!" Misaki nearly exclaimed as he looked over to where the three deans were.

As a matter of fact, Usagi was shooting the brunette a wicked smirk, his eyes twinkling with amusement. And it wasn't the good kind of amusement. He whipped out a megaphone, turned it on, and he began to shout into it.

"TAKAHASHI! RUN FASTER OR ELSE I'LL PUNISH YOU TONIGHT!" he roared into the megaphone.

Some people laughed while they were jogging as Misaki went beet red at Usagi's loud declaration.

"I...I'll go faster!" he shouted out as he began to pick up the pace.

Shinobu felt his head begin to spin as he finished his twenty-first lap.

 _"Just who the hell runs this many laps?! I mean, I know we ran fifty laps yesterday evening, but still! This is complete madness!"_ he thought to himself.

As he was nearing his twenty-second lap, he thought back on the punishment from last night. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

 _"Why can't I get that punishment out of my head?! Did it really have that much of an impact on me?!"_ he asked himself.

He began his twenty-second lap as he felt a pair of eyes on him. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Miyagi staring him down. He felt his cheeks grow warm.

 _"Wh-Why is he staring at me like that?_ _"_ he looked down at the slightly muddy track.  _"At this point, if he keeps eyeing me like that, then I'll never stop thinking about last night!"_ he thought to himself.

Misaki managed to catch up to him sooner or later as they began their twenty-third lap.

"I...can't...take this...anymore! How much more laps do we have to do?!" he complained.

"He told us to run thirty laps, so we've got six more to go." Shinobu replied.

"Come on, already! Sumi and the others are almost done and look at where we are!" he sighed deeply. "Why did I get sent here again...?" he mumbled.

Shinobu laughed nervously as he continued running. That was when he felt a dizzy spell hit him. Shinobu's eyes widened as he felt himself slow down.

 _"What the hell? A dizzy spell?"_ he asked himself.

He felt himself sway about like a drunkard as Misaki spoke.

"So, what kind of torture do you think they'll put us through after thi- - -" he then noticed how Shinobu was acting. "Shinobu?" he asked.

Shinobu didn't answer as he tripped over his feet and he began to fall. Misaki's eyes widened in horror as he screamed.

"SHINOBU!"

* * *

Miyagi watched as everyone jogged around the track.

"Hey, hey, what do you think we should do next?" Nowaki asked as he nudged Miyagi lightly.

"I think we should make them go through more hell." a scary smirk pulled at Usagi's lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's make 'em do one hundred push ups." he suggested.

Nowaki shook his head quickly.

"No, no, no! We shouldn't tire them out like that!" he exclaimed.

Usagi narrowed his eyes at Nowaki as he spoke.

"Are you sure you're even a boot camp dean? If you wanna discipline troublemakers, then you gotta beat the trouble out of them. Make them proper men." Usagi snarled.

Nowaki laughed nervously as Miyagi cut in, hoping to break the argument between them.

"Let's take them to the gym and make them do some pull ups. We haven't taken them there yet." he suggested.

"True. Let's take them there." Usagi agreed with him.

Miyagi nodded as he looked out at the track. He then spotted Shinobu jogging alongside a brunette, who was trying his hardest to catch up with him. He noticed how Shinobu glanced at him for a second before looking away. He tried his hardest not to let out a chuckle in front of Nowaki and Usagi.

 _"Shy, eh? Well, aint that cute."_ he thought to himself.

That was when he realized what he was thinking.

 _"Oi, shut up! Stop thinking he's cute! He's an obnoxious brat! That's all he is."_ he kept telling himself as he heard Nowaki speak.

"Usami, why do you always bully that brunette boy?" he asked.

"Huh? Which brunette boy? I have a whole ton of them in my group this time around." Usagi stated.

"Um..." Nowaki began flipping through some papers that were clipped to his clipboard. "I believe his name is...Misaki Takahashi." he said.

"Oh, THAT brunette." he looked at the brunette as he managed to catch up to Shinobu. "He's fun to tease. I like his facial expressions whenever I do. It makes me want to dominate him." he stated.

"Usami...!" Nowaki whined as they heard a scream.

"SHINOBU!"

Miyagi's eyes grew wide as he saw Shinobu fall onto the ground. Nowaki's hands flew over his mouth in shock as Usagi let out a small 'tch' as he grabbed for the whistle around his neck and he blew into it.

"Someone take him to the infirmary!" he hollered as Nowaki and Miyagi made their way over to Shinobu.

"Well, damn." Sumi commented.

"Well, that's what happens when you don't attempt to eat." Hiro glared at him. "He bloody deserved it!" he snapped as Misaki and Toudou tried to lift Shinobu off of the ground.

"Goddamn, for someone who looks skinny like heck, he sure is heavy..." Toudou mumbled.

"No...kidding..." Misaki panted out.

Misaki's foot slipped on the muddy ground and he fell, bringing Shinobu and Toudou down with him.

"Aaaagh!" Toudou exclaimed as he face planted onto the ground.

"S-Sorry!" Misaki stuttered out as he bowed his head multiple times.

"I'll take him." Miyagi said as he reached down and he picked Shinobu up bridal style.

"O-Okay..." Misaki stuttered out.

"Are you sure?! We need to start the next activity! You're the one who's evaluating them this time!" Nowaki exclaimed.

"I'm alright. You guys get to work." Miyagi said as he walked off in the direction of the infirmary.

"You heard him." Misaki felt himself being grabbed up from the ground. He froze, knowing who it was that picked him up. "We're going." Usagi said.

"Eeeeeeyah!" Usagi threw Misaki over his shoulder like a sack of flour. "L-Let me gooooooooooooooo!" he cried out as they made their way over to the gym.

* * *

Shinobu stirred slightly as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Nnngh..." he groaned as he looked around curiously.

 _"Why am I in the infirmary? I thought I was running with Misaki on the track..."_ he thought to himself.

He turned his head to see Miyagi standing by the window, watching outside.

 _"Huh?! Just what the...Just what the hell is he doing here!? Did he bring me here?"_ he asked himself.

He shifted about in bed, causing Miyagi to look away from the window and look over at him.

"Ah. You're awake." he stated.

"Uh...yeah..." Shinobu groaned slightly as he sat up in bed. "Why am I here...?" he asked.

"You passed out." Miyagi responded.

"I...I did?" Shinobu questioned in surprise.

Miyagi nodded.

"Yes." he shot him a slightly concerned look. "Are you not feeling well?" he asked.

"Hm? What do you mean? I am totally fine." Shinobu said.

However, Miyagi wasn't convinced. He walked over to Shinobu and he rested his hand over his forehead. As soon as Shinobu felt Miyagi's knuckles brush lightly against his forehead, his cheeks flushed a bright red.

 _"Oh my god, Shinobu! Why are you acting all flustered?! You're not a giddy, lovestruck schoolgirl!"_ he scolded himself as Miyagi spoke.

"Hmmm..." he turned his hand over. "You don't seem to have a fever..." he mumbled as he withdrew his hand.

"I...I'm sure I'm just fine!" Shinobu stuttered out, hoping Miyagi didn't notice the obvious blush on his cheeks.

Miyagi narrowed his eyes at Shinobu for a split second before pulling away from him.

"Get dressed." he nodded over at the clothes resting at the foot of the bed. "I'll excuse you for the rest of the day." he said.

Shinobu glanced over at the white wife beater and black sweat pants over by the foot of the bed.

"Okay..." he mumbled as he got out of the bed and he began to pull the white v-neck shirt he had on over his head. As he did, he noticed that Miyagi was watching him.

"O-Oi! Stop staring at me!" he snapped, throwing the shirt at Miyagi's face.

"Sorry, sorry." Miyagi said.

This made Shinobu snort as he stripped of his black shorts. As he pulled the sweat pants on, he began to think.

 _"Why the heck does he keep doing such weird things? Is it because I'm extremely feisty? I mean, I'm only being this way to hide the fact that I'm actually attracted to h- - -Wait, what?! What did I just think of?!"_ he shook his head.  _"No, stop thinking that, Shinobu. That's complete bull."_ he thought to himself.

He put the wife beater on as Miyagi spoke.

"Do you need me to walk you back to your room?" he asked.

"No, I'm quite alright. Stop acting like you're in love with me." Shinobu told him.

"In love with you?"

Shinobu stopped by the door as Miyagi rested his hand on it, trapping Shinobu. He gulped, watching how Miyagi's shadow towered over his.

 _"Shit...did I just unknowingly dig my own grave?"_ he asked himself.

"What made you think that I was in love with you?" Miyagi asked.

Shinobu quickly whirled around, shooting Miyagi a glare.

"You're acting like you are! Why else would you carry me all the way to the infirmary in the first place?!" Shinobu snapped.

He swore he saw Miyagi's eyes widen in surprise. Shinobu shook that feeling off as he took this chance to escape. He swung the door open and he began to rush off.

"Oi! Takatsuki!"

Shinobu tried to block out Miyagi's voice as he weaved through the crowd of people that were now coming out of their classes.

"Oi!" he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Let me go!" Shinobu shouted as he tried to yank his wrist out of Miyagi's hand. His loud shout caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at them.

"You're saying that I'm acting like I'm in love with you. I should say the same thing about you." he said.

"Wha- - -" Miyagi pulled Shinobu closer to him.

"Tell me, why DO you blush around me, anyway? Was it love at first sight?" Miyagi asked.

Shinobu felt his cheeks turn bright red in embarrassment as he gritted his teeth.

"Y-You know...if you're so damn confident, then why don't we have a bet?!" he shouted.

Miyagi's eyebrows quirked up.

"A bet?" he questioned, letting go of Shinobu's wrist.

"Yes, a bet. Let's see who'll end up falling in love first." Shinobu stated.

Miyagi snorted at this.

"Really? You DO realize what you're saying, right? We're both men. There's absolutely NO way that we could fall in love with each other." Miyagi pointed out.

"Well, you don't know that. Who knows, you may already be in love with me and you just don't know it." Shinobu spat.

Miyagi couldn't help but chuckle as he spoke.

"Aren't you cocky. Well, okay. Let's do it. What should the punishment be? My resignation?" Miyagi asked.

"Exactly. You will resign if you fall in love with me." Shinobu said.

"And what about you? What if YOU fall in love with me? What's going to happen, then?" Miyagi asked.

"Simple. I'll just leave Mitsuhashi and I'll NEVER come back into your life. Ever." Shinobu looked at Miyagi. "So, is this bet on or what?" he asked.

Miyagi watched Shinobu for a few seconds before smirking.

"Yup. The bet is on."


End file.
